percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Since when is there a Police Box in Camp?
PJO/DW Crossover :3 Main Characters Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase The Doctor (10th) Andy Stones Chapter One: The Police Box Percy Jackson was walking though camp, still pretty new. He was confused. It was a few weeks after the quest and he still felt uncomfortable. He walked around camp, looking at Travis and Connor Stoll doing a prank. Percy couldn't help but chuckle. He saw Annabeth training and sat down on the grass. Annabeth noticed and walked over to him. "Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said to him, sitting next to him. "Not funny Wise Girl." Percy said, his comeback being lame "Wow. Lame. Anyways, Capture the Flag is tonight." Annabeth said "Ugggh. Remember last time? Clarisse almost killed me!" Percy hollered "Relax. The Ares kids are with us. And so are you." Annabeth said "Well, I guess that's a relief." Percy said, running his hand though his hair "Yeah. How about I show you Thalia's Tree?" Annabeth asked "Hmm, okay- waaait. It's not a date, is it?" Percy questioned with a sly smile "WHAT!? No! I don't like you Seaweed Brain. Get that though your thick head!" Annabeth complained Annabeth stood up sharply and Percy stood up slowly. "Okaaay. Whaaaaatever." Percy replied "Whatever let's just go." Annabeth said "Okay Lover Girl." Percy teased "Shut up!" Annabeth whined Percy laughed and Annabeth ran towards Thalia's Tree. Percy ran behind. They got to the tree and both out of breath. Annabeth breathed in heavily and stood up straight. "This is Thalia's Tree. It protects the entire camp and from and mortal or monster from getting in." Annabeth said "Cool! Wait, what's that box behind you?" Percy asked Annabeth turned around and couldn't believe her eyes! She knew about a lot of things. "That's a London Mackenzie Trench-style police box! Built in 1997 and based on the 1929 Mackenzie Trench design. But, what's it doing in New York?" Annabeth asked "Let's go tell Chiron. Maybe he can help." Percy said "Good idea." Annabeth said Percy and Annabeth ran towards the Big House to tell Chiron. Chapter Two: The Box is on Fire! Percy and Annabeth burst though the doors of the Big House. It was uncalled for, of course. Mr. D did not look happy. Nor did he usually. But he seems angry. Mr. D and Chiron looked at Percy and Annabeth "What is it Peter?" Mr. D asked annoyed "It's Percy, Mr. D. And, since did we have a police box in camp?" Percy asked Chiron and Mr. D exchanged looks and ran towards the camp boarder "The police box! It's smoking from the inside!" Annabeth explained "Help!" A faint cry was heard from inside the police box. "Someone's in there!" Percy hollered "There's two of us!" Another faint cry said. It sound feminine. "Clarisse! Beckendorf! We need your assistance" Chiron hollered to them Clarisse and Beckendorf ran over "Yeah- whoa. What up with the box thing?" Beckendorf asked Clarisse felt the door and then moved her hand away quickly "The door's hot." Clarisse said Clarisse ripped open the door and she charged inside. Beckendorf followed behind her. Percy and Annabeth ran inside. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Clarisse hollered "Over here..." A weak female said Annabeth looked to her right and saw the girl. She ran over to the girl. "Clarisse! Over here!" Annabeth waves towards her The smoke made it hard to breathe and the gleam from all the fire made it hard to see. Clarisse managed to find Annabeth. The girl was weak and had some scorch marks on her. "I found the man!" Beckendorf hollered "I'll help him to the Infirmary. He's weak. But not dead!" Beckendorf hollered "We found the girl!" Clarisse hollered Clarisse moved the bolder that was keeping the girl's leg trapped. Clarisse picked her up like she weighted like nothing. A bunch of demigods were watching. Most Apollo kids "Here. Take her to the Infirmary quickly." Clarisse ordered to one of the Apollo kids The Apollo kids took the girl from Clarisse and rushed to the Infirmary. Beckendorf came out with the man leaning on him for support. "I'll take him to the Infirmary." Beckendorf said He helped the man to the Infirmary "How'd they get into the boarders?" Percy asked "I let them in." Chiron explained "Makes sense." Annabeth said Everyone who was watching Clarisse and Beckendorf help get those two out of the box walked to the Infirmary Chapter Three: Who are you? Annabeth and Percy were walking hand in hand and not even realizing it. Of course, Selina was walking behind them and looking at their entwined hands. "Aw! How cute!" Selina whined Percy and Annabeth looked at their hands and quickly untwined their hands, both blushing furiously. "I think you two like each other." Selina gushed "WHAT!?" Percy and Annabeth hollered at the same time "Sh!" An Apollo kids hissed They didn't realize they were at the Infirmary until the Apollo kid hissed. Annabeth, Percy and Selina looked at the girl and the man, both unconcious. The man stirred. He opened his eyes and bolted up. "Okay, where am I?" He asked in a Scottish accent "You're in camp. Camp Half Blood that is. Who are you?" Percy asked "The Doctor." the Doctor replied "No, name. Not title." Annabeth said "The Doctor" He replied again "I think that is his name, Annabeth." Percy said "Well, that's a little odd. You don't sound American. More Scottish." Annabeth said "Okay, who are you?" the Doctor asked "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy and Selina." Annabeth introduced "Percy. Like Perseus from Greek Mythology?" the Doctor asked "Yeah. Exactly like that." Percy answered "Perseus, son of Zeus, a demigod... tell me, what is this camp?" He asked Man this guy has a lot of questions Percy thought "Camp Half Blood... didn't we already say that? Oh, we did. Guess we haven't given you a breif discription. Camp Half Blood, a place where demigods like us go to stay away from danger." Annabeth said "The only danger is Clarisse. That girl can pack a punch." Percy said The campers started to laugh but shut up quickly. The girl started to stir and fluttered her eyes open. "Andy, you okay?" the Doctor asked "Yes I'm fine Doctor. Just a little banged up." The girl -who we presume- is Andy. She had a British accent with a hint of Irish. She tried to sit up but winced in pain. An Apollo girl started to treat her wounds. She gaves her a piece of ambrosia. "What's this?" Any questioned, as she examined the food. "Ambrosia." The Apollo girl said And was about to eat it, when Annabeth smacked it out of her hand. "You kidding!? It's for demigods only! We don't know if she's a demigod!" Annabeth complained "I'm human..." Andy said awkwardly "Oh, then you can't have it. Sorry." The Apollo gitl said "Why not?" Andy asked "You'll burn up in flames." She replied back "Good to know." Andy said sarcastically. "This ambrosia, food of the gods... this Greek Mythology stuff is real?" the Doctor asked "Yeah. We're real. Not like aliens and stuff." Percy said "You think aliens are fake?" the Doctor said, almost snickering "Yes. They're no other life forms out of the Milky Way." Annabeth said "But, you're talking to an alien." Andy said "We are!? Where is it!?" Percy asked excitedly and looked around Annabeth had a 'you kidding me?' look and grabbed Percy's sholdier. "No such things as aliens, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said rather dully "But, I'm a Whovian, from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 901 years old and the last kind of my race. The last Time Lord." the Doctor said. "Riiight." Annabeth said sarcastically "That police box is my TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimention In Space." He said with a grin on his face "But, what if your lying?" Annabeth questioned "How about we give him a tour of camp?" Selina suggested "You kidding me? What if he works for-" "I work for no one." the Doctor said, cutting of Annabeth "Fine. Whatever." Annabeth said, putting her hands up in surrender "Yes!" Percy jumped in excitement The Doctor got up and followed Percy. Chapter Four: The Tour Coming Soon! Category:Since when is there a Police Box in Camp? Category:Chapter Page